fictievelandenfandomcom-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Apoo banaan
In dat geval mijn excuses. Nieuwe Start sep 9, 2010 14:36 (UTC) :Je was me voor; ik zou net je blokkade ongedaan maken. Excuses voor dit ongemak, we hebben nogal een vandalismegolf gekend recentelijk. Nieuwe Start sep 9, 2010 14:38 (UTC) ::Dankje. sep 9, 2010 14:39 (UTC) :Oh, Pierlot heeft je blokkade ongedaan gemaakt, ik meende dat je het zelf had gedaan. Nieuwe Start sep 9, 2010 14:40 (UTC) ::Ik heb geen sysoprechten :) sep 9, 2010 14:41 (UTC) ::Vraag maar of Pierlot ze je geeft. Kan nuttig zijn. Nieuwe Start sep 9, 2010 14:42 (UTC) :::Ik vraag ze wanneer ik ze nodig heb ;) sep 9, 2010 14:46 (UTC) Even ter informatie Zou je zo vriendelijk kunnen zijn mijn personage niet dood te maken? Het is volgens mij niet een heel erg onredelijke vraag om van jou te verlangen dat je verder mijn pagina's met rust laat. Ik zou ook via een ander adres kunnen inloggen en Apoo Banaan kunnen dood maken. Ik weet zeker dat je het terug zou draaien maar wat is precies het verschil? Dat je mij persoonlijk niet mag geeft je nog niet het recht aan mijn pagina's te zitten. Als je mij wil blokkeren, ga gerust je gang. Maar blijf van mijn personages af. Is dat teveel gevraagd, Apoo? Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 26, 2011 22:28 (UTC) :Ik kan met één klik op een heel klein knopje alles van jou bestaan volledig wissen en dan heb je helemaal niet bestaan, dus wees blij ofzo? Overigens: Een blokkade schijnt je niks te doen dus dat vervalt dan als straf. Dit komt er dan leuk voor in de plaats. Apoo banaan mrt 26, 2011 23:23 (UTC) ::Vertel me eens, Apoo, wat heb ik JOU persoonlijk ooit aangedaan dat je nu zo'n hekel aan me hebt? Je vandaliseerd mijn pagina's door mijn personage dood te maken. Iets dat IK nog nooit gedaan heb op Llamada. Jij kunt het echter doen - je bent immers onaantastbaar. Wat jij doet is je macht misbruiken. Iemand anders zou jou personage nooit dood kunnen maken, (je zou het METEEN terugdraaien) iets dat JIJ wel kunt doen. Daarvoor heb je het recht niet. Op wikistad zou je hiervoor allang en breed je rechten verloren hebben. Zoals je je nu gedraagd ben je geen snars beter als Huib en dat weet je donders goed. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 27, 2011 08:04 (UTC) :::Je kunt ook té ver gaan... Huib deed alles op eigen houtje en als je daar commentaar op had dan werd je volledig zwart gemaakt doordat hij al je privégegevens publiceerde op verschillende social media en Wikipedia. Ja, ik heb op eigen houtje je personage vermoord maar ik luister nog altijd naar de community. :::Je zegt zelf dat je personage al ziek was en dat hij in het getroffen gebied woonde, echter zie ik van geen van de NORMALE GEBRUIKERS (dus niet de neo-nazi's jij, trollen jij, vandalisten jij, sokpopmisbruikers jij, en ander gespuis jij) een woord van afkeuring. NIEMAND maakt er on-wiki bezwaar tegen en revert het dus waarom zou ik het dan reverten? :::Zoals ik al zei, maar wat blijkbaar niet tot je domme kop doordringt, je had maar moeten nadenken voordat je hiltertje besloot te spelen en al die blokkade's besloot te omzeilen. Dát deed je niks, dit blijkbaar wel. Dus dan is dit toch het gebied waar ik je op pak? Of heb je de hersens er niet voor om dat te snappen. :::Overigens heb jij mij persoonlijk niks aangedaan, op een stuk of 20 persoonlijke aanvallen na dan. Maar je loopt al wel 4 jaar lang de neo-nazi, sokpopmisbruiker, vandaal en trol uit te hangen op zo'n beetje elke wiki waar ik ben. En als er iets is waar ik een bloedhekel aan heb dan zijn het zulk soort gebruikers. En jij ben ze alle 4. Je bent op en.wikipedia en op nl.wikipedia als LSV (langdurig structueel vandaal) benoemd, nou dan heb je het geweldig voor elkaar moet ik zeggen. :::Ga jij er maar lekker janken bij jillids zodat hij bezwaar maakt. Dan open we daarna wel een stemming en zien we wat de community wil (maar, oei! Je hebt het wel een beetje verziekt bij hun...). Heb je nou echt niks beters te doen? Je bent 19 jaar, ga je concentreren op een studie ofzo. Misschien is dit iets voor je? Apoo banaan mrt 27, 2011 09:35 (UTC) ::::Blijf gewoon van anderman's pagina's af. Je hebt het recht niet mijn personage dood te maken. Je bent niet meer dan een ordinaire vandaal met moderatorrechten. Maak je vandalisme ongedaan en je zult mij niet meer horen. Maak het niet ongedaan en je zult me hoogst waarschijnlijk evenmin nog horen. Ik ben overigens geen vandaal - ik ben juist één van diegenen geweest die de site hebben helpen opbouwen en ik heb me veel ingezet voor Llamada. Dat weet je donders goed. Ik heb Wouter en Geoman en andere nieuwelingen geholpen met hun pagina's en wegwijs gemaakt in Llamada. Sterker nog: ik ben degene die Geoman naar Llamada bracht zonder wie Llamada nu al dood zou zijn geweest. Als de community dat niet weet te waarderen zijn jullie een stelletje ondankbare honden. En nee, dit is geloof ik niks voor mij. Misschien wel voor jou, of denk je dat ze je er niet je gaye spelletje laten doen? :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 27, 2011 19:30 (UTC) :::::Schat, als we in het begin één andere gebruiker er nog bij hadden gehad dan was jij al lang voor onbepaalde tijd geblokkeerd. Dat plan stond er al heel lang. Het enige wat jij nu doet is mij een vandaal noemen en zelf nog ontkennen dat je er een bent, laat me niet lachen. Er zijn hele dossiers over jou, 5 zo uit m'n hoofd. Rot alsjeblieft een grafeind op, en doe het nu ook echt. Ga lekker naar je Hitler poster op de muur kwijlen, ga trollen op Wikination en ga lekker in een lange zwarte regenjas over straat lopen maar ga hier alsjeblieft weg. Ik ga de bewerking zelf niet ongedaan maken, als de community dat wel wil ben ik het daar mee eens. Jij bent niet meer welkom. Apoo banaan mrt 27, 2011 20:37 (UTC)